<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Always Believe What You See by VanillaHorizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120064">Can't Always Believe What You See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon'>VanillaHorizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The McHanzo! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse once believed only what he saw, but after Hanzo, he decided that looks can be real damn deceiving.<br/>(Rated teen and up for very minor adult language)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The McHanzo! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Always Believe What You See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt the overwhelming need to write something for this fandom in my very soul, so I did. I wrote some McHanzo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cowboy once prided himself on being able to know someone almost intimately by just looking at them, then he met Hanzo.</p><p>Sure, he could tell that the man was dangerous just by looking at him, even if he didn't already know it beforehand.</p><p>From the way the older Shimada stood, Jesse could tell he was uncomfortable around these strangers, but all in all, Jesse really couldn't see any more tells other than the tension in the archer's shoulders that made him look like he was a cat about to pounce and run right on out of there at the first sign of trouble.</p><p>When Genji waved Jesse over he put on his most charming smile and made a show of tipping his hat toward the newcomer.</p><p>"Howdy, Jesse McCree, at your service." He held a hand out toward the archer who just raised an eyebrow at the taller man suspiciously.</p><p>"Yes, Jesse happens to be a dear friend, he's always one to attempt lightening even the darkest of mood," Genji told his brother, to which he only hummed his reply before reluctantly extending his hand toward the rather ridiculously dressed man.</p><p>•••</p><p>After the introductions, Jesse hadn't seen the man for quite a few days until Genji had asked him to head to his brother's quarters and tell him that dinner was almost ready.</p><p>Seeing as Genji was busy cooking, Mercy was preoccupied sitting the table and he was the only other one who was in the immediate vicinity, he nodded and left to go relay the message.</p><p>•••</p><p>A soft knock on Hanzo's door drew his attention away from the book in his lap.</p><p>Figuring it was word about a mission, he hastily headed over to the door.</p><p>What greeted him when he opened the door, however, was not quite what he was expecting.</p><p>On the other side of his door stood the cowboy, except in a much less extravagant state of dress, even though he still wore his signature hat, the rest of his wardrobe had toned down considerably, he wore a sleeveless grey shirt and well-worn denim jeans with a pair of open-toed shoes.</p><p>Hanzo found himself staring much longer than he should have, but truth be told, Jesse had been staring too, but not because of anything bad, the archer had his hair tied up in a bun atop his head and all the gunslinger could think was about how dang cute the man was even while scowling at him.</p><p>"Uh- Genji told me to come get ya 'cause he said food was 'bout ready."</p><p>Hanzo nodded, "Very well," he said as he stepped into the hall and shut his door behind him.</p><p>Jesse felt his face heat up as he took that minute to admire the rest of the archer aside from his hair.</p><p>Quick to turn his gaze away when Hanzo turned his attention back to him, he cleared his throat before taking off down the hallway awkwardly, leaving Hanzo to trail behind him at a leisurely pace.</p><p>•••</p><p>Time passed and occasionally the archer would surprise Jesse.</p><p>It was five weeks after their initial meeting that he had called Jesse by his first name.</p><p>"Hanzo, watch your six!"</p><p>Jesse had shot one of the agents and Hanzo had downed the other at the same time.</p><p>"Thank you, Jesse."</p><p>If he wasn't so dang busy tryna not get killed, his chest woulda probably been all a flutter by hearing his name fall so gracefully from Hanzo's lips.</p><p>The second time Hanzo surprised the gunslinger was when the shorter man grabbed hold of his shirt after a handful of flirty remarks from the cowboy and quickly pulled him down to place a strangely soft kiss on Jesse's lips.</p><p>Hanzo left as soon as they had kissed and though Jesse would deny it, he stood there in that very same position for a solid five minutes with wide eyes before pulling himself out of it and heading back to his room.</p><p>Jesse sure didn't peg that cranky antisocial archer as a soft kisser at all.</p><p>Not that he'd admit that he had thought about Hanzo's hands being tangled in his hair as they made out in a dark corner like horny teenagers.</p><p>When he truly gave in and admitted to himself that looks could be real damn deceiving was when Hanzo ended up asking him out without the slightest bit of apprehension.</p><p>"Jesse, there happens to be a restaurant nearby that I've heard a lot about, tonight perhaps we could go together?" </p><p>He suggested it so calmly that he had caught Jesse 100% off guard.</p><p>"Like on a date?" The gunslinger's eyes grew wide.</p><p>"Only if you want it to be."</p><p>"Hell yes!"</p><p>Hanzo couldn't help but smile at the excitement in the cowboy's voice.</p><p>"Good, I was hoping you would say yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Real talk, I couldn't stop talking with a southern drawl for a good few minutes after finishing this because I was so into the linguistics of it and I just blame McCree for this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>